User blog:Lvdoomien/The beginning
This is the epilogue of my fan fiction. I hope you like it. *A slim 8 year old boy wearing a torn up white button-up shirt and worn black dress pants runs down an alley* ????: You can't run forever boy! *A tall man with a scimitar chases after the boy, followed by a small man with a rifle and a large man with a mallet all of them dressed in simple peasant clothing* ????: My name's Tomas and you know it Andre! Stop calling me boy already! *knocks over some crates* Andre: *Jumps over the crates* I know it because you keep stealing from me, boy! Now stand still so I can kill you! *almost catches up to Tomas and swings his scimitar at him but misses* Tomas: You'll have to do better than that if you want your beli back, Andre! *runs into a dead end* And of course theres a dead end here! *Andre and the other two thugs corner Tomas and draw their weapons* Andre: last chance Tomas, give me the beli or me and my friends will kill you today. Tomas: *Gets into a fighting stance and raises his fists* I bet I can take you guys on. Andre: You go ahead and keep thinking that while Bruce smashes you ok? Now Bruce, attack! Bruce: Got it! *Bruce lunges at Tomas and tries to smash him with his mallet* ????: Stone Pillar! *A large Stone pillar quickly rises up under Bruce and kills him upon impact* Randy: BRUCE!!! Andre: What the hell? *A muscular, tall man stands on top of a building that makes up the alley with his right arm stretched out* *Tomas looks at the man in awe and freezes* ????: Trying to kill people smaller than you is messed up, but trying to kill the homeless? That's just not right. Andre: *with an angry face* Don't tell me what I can and can't do! I am Andre! The greatest bandit this side of the Grand line! Randy! Shoot him, shoot him! *Randy nods and fires several rounds at the man* *The man's arm turns into solid stone and he blocks the bullets with his arm* ????: You'll have to do beter than that! *Stretches his hand out again* Stone Pillar! *A stone pillar rises up under Randy and kills him upon impact* Andre: Randy! *looks at the man* you'll pay for killing them! *Andre lunges at the man and attacks him with his scimitar* ????: Don't even try! *Punches Andre with his stone arm and sends him flying into a wall* Andre: GAHHH!!! *Andre falls to the ground and goes unconscious* ????: *jumps to the ground* That's why you dont' mess with Rock-Hard Olick. Tomas: *still looking at the man in awe* What... are you? Olick: I'm just your average man, kid. Unless you consider haven eaten the Stone Stone fruit inhuman, then yeah I'm human. Tomas: Wow, you ate a Cursed fruit? That's amazing! I wish I had a Cursed fruit. Or at least had some food. I dropped the beli I stole from them anyway. Wish I knew were I dropped it. Olick: You stole beli from guys like that? Tomas: Yeah, I do it all the time.I always get away from them though, except for today of course. Olick: Heh, you do that often? Your pretty tough, kid. Here, I found this recently and I think you should have it. *Olick hands Tomas a pink and green tubular fruit* Go ahead and eat that, I think you'll like it. Tomas: Gee, thanks! What is it though? Olick: It's just a fruit from a distant land. You'll like it. Now I got stuff to do, kid. Have fun *Olick walks off* Tomas: Ok, thanks again Olick I hope we meet again! *Starts to eat the fruit* Olick: Don't worry, you will. (Now that you've eaten the Shell Shell Fruit, I'm definitely sure we'll meet again. Someday) TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? Category:Blog posts